1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pixel structure, in particular, to a pixel structure adapted for a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, the design of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is going towards high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, high brightness, high color saturation, quick response, and wide viewing angle. The most popular wide viewing angle techniques include twisted nematic (TN) LCD with wide viewing film, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD, fringe field switching (FFS) LCD, and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD. Regarding the conventional MVA LCD, wide viewing angle can be achieved because the alignment protrusions or slits formed on a color filter substrate or on a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate can make the liquid crystal molecules to present different orientations, and accordingly various alignment domains can be obtained. However, color shift may take place when a user watches the same image displayed by the conventional MVA LCD from different viewing angles.
To resolve foregoing problem, a concept of dividing a single pixel structure into two different areas by different voltages is provided, wherein two electrically insulated pixel electrodes are used in the single pixel structure and the two pixel electrode are driven by different voltages. Accordingly, image chromas from different viewing angles are compensated. However, the two electrically insulated pixel electrodes in each pixel structure in an LCD are usually rectangular and arranged regularly, thus, bright (dark) lines or bright (dark) dots may appear when a user looks at an image displayed by the LCD. Thereby, a new problem on bright dots or bright lines is taken place when the color shift problem is resolved.